I Ran Away
by YukinaTheSoulReaper
Summary: Zero finally had enough. There was too much pressure at Cross Acadamy. So he ran away. Naruto/Vampire Knight crossover, Zero's point of view.
1. peface

**I was running away,**

**Running away from all the pressure.**

**I was running away from myself.**

**Zero's POV everyone! This is just a preface…enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1 A new world

**Hola everyone out in the internet world! I am SOOOO sorry for like, not updating at all. My life (ahem…my SORRY life) has been very busy lately…ahem…for a LONG time. So, please just don't hurt me…**

**Chapter 1 **

**Into a new world**

My coat blew into the wind as I walked through the dark, damp, and dreary woods. I know I ran away, and I had no idea where I was, but it was for some good reasons. Reason #1: Kaname Kuran. I know there are a lot of fangirls out there who do like him, but personally, he did some things to me that hurt me and a whole lot of people around me. Reason #2: Yuki Cross. I know, I know, I like her and all (me: you mean you love her and all) but, she's been asking me if she would be stronger as a VAMPIRE. I just couldn't allow such a thing to happen to her. But she insists. And well, she's in love with Kaname Kuran.

I just can't stand it anymore. That's why I left. Just like that. Almost like I dematerialized into thin air. I wish.

Sometimes I also think about what it would be like to be a ghost. Watching over your loved ones as they do things that you don't want them to do. Like becoming a vampire.

So there I was, my hair blowing in my faced and the trees dancing a mournful sway in the wind. Everything there was pitch black and I could not see where I was going at all. Not like it matters. I mean, what's the percentage that you would be jumped in a dreary wooded area while you where innocently walking through it? At least 50%, about half.

I know what you are all thinking too. I am not this open to anyone. That's why all of this is in my mind. I am still my regular, angry self on the outside, but on the inside it is a different story. I can express myself very well on paper as my teacher says. (And they still put me back a grade.) But as most of you know, I am very hard-headed.

I think I'm getting off-topic a little bit. Back to the woods: I wasn't exactly jumped, but something hard, metal, and pointy hit me in the back, an almost vital place and I fell, not feeling any pain but, soon after I hit the ground, everything blacked out.

****

By the time I woke up, it looked like it was about mid-afternoon. I tried getting up, but my arms wouldn't hold me, and I fell right back down on a bed. A bed. There were no beds in the woods, and I think I was moved here. But where was here? It looked like a crappy hospital room, but I'm not complaining. It's much better than the woods at night.

"Excuse me, sir, are you awake?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes. You can come in if you want." I said.

To my surprise, it was a girl about my age with pink hair and some type of doctor's uniform on. She also had sea-green eyes and a smile that girls give their crushes.

"Sir that wound in you back could have been fatal." She said to me. "But I think the healing ninjutsu did pretty well since you aren't in a coma or anything."

I looked at her confused. _Nin-what? What the heck is she talking about?_ I thought. I turned towards her in the bed and said, "Miss, what's your name? I think I should know who's taking care of me and all."

She smiled at me and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. And yours?"

I turned away and said, "Zero Kiryu."

Just then, scents of different things started to overwhelm me. I could smell something like a peppermint shampoo, dead people, and blood. Not good. I think I have a taste for my young nurse over there. That's not good at all. Is she bleeding or something? I'm sure it's her blood I'm smelling and it is very overwhelming to me. "I-I have to go to the bathroom-uh, Sakura. Where is it?"

"Just on the other side of the room, Zero." She said.

I slowly walked to the bathroom, I wanted to go faster, but the wound permitted me not to. I slowly closed the door and thought, _I could have bitten her. Does this mean I'm starting to convert into a level E?_

-End of chapter 1-

**Okay you guys! Hoped you like it! I know it's a little short, but I have to go soon. So enjoy and good comments are appreciated! :D **


End file.
